Taira Umeki
Taira Umeki is the main cure in Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure*. She is a girl who is still finding her way in her new school, Koukou Middle School and JSL Academy for Boys . Umeki is 14 years old.Her catchphrase is What the Cheese!? (何がチーズ？Nani Ga Chiizu!?). Personality Umeki is not a very sporty girl but she however, made it to the kickball team. She is more of a smart, academic girl and wants to be a linguist when she grows up. Umeki is very clumsy but her abilty to fix things'' incredibly'' quick makes up for her clumsiness. Like Yukiko Hanashiro from Idol Pretty Cure!, she has a beautiful voice but not beautiful enough to win 1st place in singing competitions.She is a peacekeeper and cannot stand unreasonable arguments that last for longer than 3 minutes. History Childhood Umeki was a carefree, naive child, always getting into trouble. Her parents owned a small pharmacy/nursery. Life was normal and happy until Umeki's great grandmother, Ayame, became very ill with pancreatic cancer. Umeki was only 5 at the time. The family had to drop absolutly everything to help her stay alive. Her family tried their best, but Ayame died in two weeks, leaving Umeki depressed. Happiness returned to Umeki a few years later, when she turned 8. But if anyone says the word "stitches", then Umeki will cry because Ayame had a job stitching clothes back together. Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure A while later, Umeki switched schools due to a shortage of teachers, her new school becoming Koukou Middle School. Umeki felt a pang of shyness, but she was able to clear her way and became best friends with Michiko, a popular girl. Being friends with one of the popular girls gave her popularity in a few areas too, but she'd rather write a poem than pick out the weekly fashion trends. Relationships Watari Michiko- Umeki is her best friend and her only friend at the moment. Taira Kouta- 'Umeki's baby brother. He can be a bit of a pain once in a while, but Umeki loves him very much. '''Taira Misao-' Mother to Umeki. Does tend to get on Umeki's nerves, but anytime her kids need help, she is the first one to respond. 'Taira Dachi- '''Father to Kouta and Umeki. He was the one taught Umeki kickball. '''Ms. Yoshida-' Umeki's teacher. Cure Diamond/ Pixie Diamond '''"The Jewel of Kindness, Cure Diamond!" 優しさのジュエルは、キュアダイヤモンド！ Yasashi Sa No Jueru , Kyua Daiyamondo! Cure Diamond is Umeki's cure ego.In this form, she is a very fast runner. Her basic attack is Diamond Vertical Ring. When she gains the power of the Pearl Card, her attack gets upgraded and becomes Diamond Triple Spinner. Additional Attacks Diamond Daggers '(ダイヤモンドダガー Daiyamondodagaa) Cure Diamond creates a heart with her hands and creates small diamonds as she opens her hands. She calls the attack name out and puts her arms in a position that looks like she's calling time out, which makes the diamonds shoot out towards the enemy. These daggers are very fast and very hard to dodge. '''Diamond Fortress ' (パールフォートレス Daiyamondofootoresu) Cure Diamond's primary defensive move. First, Cure Diamond clenches her fists, which start to seem to be on a white fire. She shouts the attack name and slams her fists towards the ground, creating a silver barrier. 'Diamond Speed Attack '(パールフォートレス Daiyamondosupiidoatakku) One of Cure Diamond's trademark attacks. First, Cure Diamond surrounds herself with power. Second, she shouts the attack name. Then, she jumps toward the enemy and spins rings around the enemy. This attack can be used stratigicly or it can be used offensivly. "'''The Heart of Compassion, a beautiful jewel! Pixie Diamond!" 思いやりのハート,思いやりのハート、美しいジュエル！ ピクシーダダイヤモンド! Omoyari no haato,Utsukushii jueru! Pikushi Diayamondo'!' Pixie Diamond is Umeki's upgrade cure form, which is Pixie Form. Instead of one super strong attack, All her attacks get a third upgrade, as well as her shield. In this form, she has shining, golden wings that she uses mostly to speed attack the enemy. Etymology Taira means peace and Umeki means plum tree. Trivia *Umeki's name was originally Mariko. *She once won a hot dog eating contest, but had a tummy ache for 2 days after. Umeki, however thought that it was worth it. *Coincidentialy, the cure name Cure Diamond also belongs to the cure Hishikawa Rikka in upcoming canon series Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. These two cures are nearly total opposites except for the fact both girls are study lovers and that their attacks both have the word diamond in them. Category:Characters Category:Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female